Charlie's World
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Written in response to the Criminal Minds quotes challenge on HPFF forums. Please read and review - thanks XX now completed XX
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's world.

This is written in response to Anondynic Love's Criminal Minds quotes challenge. I have written them to be very short and will aim to put 4 or 5 quotes on each chapter although it may be that one or two quotes have longer stories to them – just depends! I hope you enjoy them and please review when you have read, thanks!

**1) Character One- "Can you guys do me a favour?" Character Two- "Anything." Character One- "Could at least one of you look like you're going to see me again?"**

**Quote 1 -The dragon has a temper!**

Charlie Weasley shook his head and sighed, the Hungarian horntail was mad as hell, and he for one could not blame her. She had her tail stuck in the chain link fence that surrounded her pen and she could not reach her baby. Someone had to go in past the magical restraints that surrounded the pen and release her. Apparently that someone was him.

"So tell me again, Wilson" Charlie looked at his manager while fiddling with his broom "Why me?"

"Because, Charlie boy, you are the best!" Wilson tried to bolster Charlie's confidence "I'm in no mood to lose a guy today, that's why I'm sending you"

"Humph!" Charlie replied, eyeing the ever growing circle of his friends and colleagues at the Romanian dragon reserve that had gathered to witness the spectacle and mounted his broom, hovering a few feet from the floor he noticed all eyes on him.

"Can you guys do me a favour?" he asked

"Anything" replied Wilson

"Could at least one of you look like you're going to see me again?" Charlie looked nervous.

"We'll see you again!" Hilda the Mediwitch shouted up as he flew towards the dragon.

"I didn't mean you" he muttered.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**2) Character one- "How is it having ____ around?" Character Two- "Uh, you can have him/her back whenever you would like."**

**Quote 2 – Brothers love.**

Charlie threw himself down on the sofa at his mothers, he was exhausted. His new roommate and older brother Bill was keeping him awake at night. Charlie had elected to stay after the war, his family suddenly much more important than his dragons. He had been unable to stand the suffocating but well meaning fussing of his mother and had got himself a small flat in London. Bill had split with Fleur a year ago, and Charlie had understood Bill's need for company yet not that of his mother's. He had invited Bill to move in with him, half the rent and bills and someone to go drinking with. The first six months had been spent listening to Bill cry and shout (usually after a bottle of Ogden's) about Fleur and their break up. The last six months had been spent listening to Bill work his way through the witch population of London, and he wasn't quiet about it. Charlie was only slightly embarrassed that he had recognised some of the moans coming from the witches in Bill's room. He'd even come face to face with one of his past conquests, totally unashamed that he couldn't remember her name. He looked up as his father came into the room, blinking away his tiredness. He never grew tired of his father's company; they were very similar in some ways.

"Hello there son!" Arthur said genially "Haven't seen you around at work recently"

"Been out of the office mostly" Charlie replied, he had got a job at the ministry in the control of magical creatures department, flatly refusing the offers that kept coming his way to be an auror. He wasn't cut out to do that for a living, he'd had enough during the war.

"Still enjoying it?" Arthur sat next to his son, noticing the dark circles under his eyes "Not working you too hard?"

"No" Charlie smiled "A few sleepless nights is all" he suppressed a yawn.

Arthur laughed, his son's had got their libido from somewhere and Arthur had been no saint before he fell for Molly.

"A woman?" he chuckled.

"Not me" Charlie raised an eyebrow at his father, thanks to Bill, Charlie couldn't remember the last time he had entertained a lady.

Arthur chuckled again "How is it having Bill around?"

"Uh, you can have him back whenever you would like" he replied with a twisted smile.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**3) "Has anyone ever heard of sarcasm?"**

**Quote 3 – The mission.**

Charlie Weasley stared at the pitted and worn table inside 12 Grimmauld Place. It was certainly clean, he thought, thanks to his mother's ministrations. He was proud to be a member of the order, but bored silly at the meetings he had to attend. He was just glad his presence was only required around once a month. He looked up as Arthur finished his report and sat down, Dumbledore standing and clearing his throat gained his attention.

"I need a volunteer" the headmaster began "For a mission, you will need to be a ministry employee and have access to all floors, an auror would be ideal" Charlie watched as Tonks sat straighter in her chair, aurors were granted full access to the ministry.

"The person needs to gain access to the Ministers office and copy files of all known death eaters. I suspect that the files are updated and the ministry has knowledge that they are suppressing. Knowledge of new death eaters will be invaluable to the order" Charlie took a mouthful of butter beer, preparing to zone out again when Dumbledore's words gained his attention, and sense of humour.

"Needless to say, the person will need to be skilled in stealth as they will be using Harry's invisibility cloak, and must be quick and concise. Any mistakes could cost lives as I have no doubt the ministry will go to all lengths to gain information on the order" he looked over his half moon glasses at the room full of order members.

"Any takers?" he asked.

"What about you Tonks?" Charlie said with a grin, Tonks went bright red in the face and her hair morphed to match. Charlie knew damned well that she was skilled in the exact opposite of stealth. If she went she would probably set the place on fire.

"If you cannot say something sensible Charlie then keep your mouth shut!" Molly Weasley hissed "Sorry dear" she added to Tonks as an apology.

Charlie looked at Tonks over the rim of his glass, she gave him an 'I will kill you' look and he grinned wider at her, he had always enjoyed winding her up, and the atmosphere had needed lightening in his view.

"Thank you for your suggestion Charlie" Dumbledore looked at him calmly, but his tone spoke volumes "However, Nymphadora is currently on another mission and is unavailable for this one, anyone else?"

Charlie caught Bill's eye and they both looked away as giggles formed, just like when they were kids and their mother was berating them for something, his eyes falling on the faces next to Bill. Lupin, Mad eye Moody, Snape and McGonagall were all glaring at him, not to mention the death rays from his mother and Tonks.

"Has anyone ever heard of sarcasm?" he muttered into his butter beer.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**4) Character one- "There are many paths to the same place. Trust me." Character Two- "Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie."**

**Quote 4 – Homeward bound.**

Charlie and Hermione walked hand in hand; to everyone else they looked like lovers, out for a stroll. They were far from it. Charlie had been given the task of protecting her after the war, she was vulnerable and until the stray death eaters had been rounded up, she was a target. They were hiding out in muggle Scotland and Charlie was finding it hard to cope without magic. Hermione had been born into a muggle family and she knew their ways, Charlie did not. He was also quite sure that his father was having much more fun guarding Harry and that Ron was having the time of his life with Bill and Fleur. Oh he'd got the interesting one hadn't he? She moaned constantly about how messy he was, how she missed Ron and Harry and how she didn't need protecting.

"I thought we were going home?" he grumbled.

"We are" she snapped, he was really getting on her nerves now. His constant moaning about not using magic grated on her nerves and he had made it quite plain that he found her company tiresome. He had even suggested that they take their pretence one step further and sleep together; her hand still itched to slap him again, even if he was joking. It wasn't that she didn't like Charlie, but they were just too different to spend so much time together.

"Well. We're going the wrong way" he stopped and glared at her, his brow knitted in frustration.

"Oh Charlie, Charlie" Hermione loved annoying him on purpose, it relieved some tension between them "There are many paths to the same place. Trust me"

Charlie snorted, trying to suppress a smile "Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**5) "Do I look twelve years old to you?"**

If there was one thing Charlie Weasley hated it was smug, self righteous people, especially when they were snotty nosed kids. That was his opinion anyway. He was taking delivery of a new dragon, a rare and dangerous species that needed every ounce of Charlie's patience and skill. He was top dog at the reserve, 'the guy'. Or at least he was until this young whipper snapper, barely out of nappies arrived with certificates coming out of his ears. Charlie doubted if the lad had seen a dragon except in a book, never mind tracked and captured a furious Chinese Fireball across two continents and avoided being incinerated in the process. What a ponce, Charlie thought, even his name was poncy 'Sheridan' or Sheri for short, really.

"Well, Charlie, I do feel that a stunning charm would be sensible in this situation" Sheri said in his high pitched whine.

Charlie sighed "Do you now?" he snapped, he was having a hard time keeping the crate balanced and level while they levitated it into the dragon's pen.

"Well, F.A. Ter's book, The dragon in captivity, that I studied for my dissertation you know, says that a stunning spell should be enough to subdue any dragon for transport from pen to pen" Sheri said, sticking his pigeon chest out.

"Have you ever seen how fast a dragon can shake a stunning spell when it's riled?" Charlie asked "Because I have and I have the scars to prove it sport" Charlie continued to guide the crate into the pen, it was a tricky operation, the dragon kept throwing himself against the side of the crate and breathing plumes of fire at the two men, the fire retardant spells surrounding the crate were wearing thin now and Charlie knew he didn't have much time before the breeding bull managed to turn the crate to ash, and quite possibly himself and Sheri in the process.

"A stunning spell will subdue any dragon for the few short minutes it takes to levitate or apparate it into a new enclosure" Sheri whined, Merlin he even talks like a book, Charlie thought, rolling his eyes "I don't understand why we can't just open the crate, stun the animal and move it, it would be much simpler"

"Be my guest!" Charlie snapped, turning on Sheri "But you open that crate and I'm gone son"

"Do I look twelve years old to you?" Sheri said rather sharply.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, mystified.

"You keep using derogatory words towards me and treating me like a child who knows nothing" Sheri said with sickening self importance "Son, Sport. I am a graduate with several _more_ qualifications than you and I am not a child, so kindly stop treating me like one!"

"Well, I tell you what tiger, when you have as many scars as me, you can call the shots, but until then, I'm in charge and you will do as I say as not following my instructions might just cost you, and others their lives" Charlie faced him square on "Now help me levitate this crate into that pen _now_ because if he escapes we'll see how many of your _qualifications_ it takes when I send you to round him up again, Ok slick?" Charlie turned his attention back to the dragon, and with a few more lurching movements the crate was in the pen and Charlie sealed the pen's charms before removing the crate by magic.

The dragon erupted as soon as he realised that he was free from the constraints of the crate, breathing fire in any direction and whipping around, flying to the invisible ceiling and getting angrier each time he was repelled by the charm that prevented the dragons flying away.

"He's gonna be a bugger alright" Charlie muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"Well, if you had used a graded stunning spell, he would have awoken by degrees and been much calmer" Sheri pointed out.

Charlie looked the lad up and down, a snarl on his lips "In answer to your question" he barked "In actual fact you do look twelve" and with that he stalked off.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**There we are first five, I'm enjoying this challenge a lot!**


	2. Quotes 6 to 10

Charlie's world.

_Thanks for the reviews, I'm enjoying writing it, come to a bit of a dry patch in my writing recently but this has got things flowing great! I love Criminal Minds._

**6) "He made himself look like a good guy. You bought it. It happens to the best of us. Welcome to the club."**

**Quote 6 – Men are arses of the highest order.**

Charlie was embarrassed, he didn't know what to do when women cried, and least of all a woman who he thought was strong and probably less likely to dissolve into tears than him.

"Come on Hermione, Krum's an idiot" he hugged her awkwardly; all the others that had attended the Quiddich world cup with them had disappeared, leaving him with the emotional wreck next to him.

"But I really thought I meant something to him!" Hermione sniffed looking at him with red eyes "He just ignored me and slunk off with that _tart_"

Personally Charlie thought that the tart was hot, but Hermione was part of the family and something inside him wanted to hit Krum and hard. In the same way that he would kill any man that hurt Ginny. Viktor Krum wasn't known for his monk lifestyle, but even Charlie, who wasn't much better, chose women who were as toughened as him and knew the score. Not girls whose hearts were so easy to break.

"He was so nice to me at school!" Hermione wailed, Charlie had had enough, Hermione wasn't a child and she needed to get over this and get on with her life. After having a woman in Romania treat him in a similar fashion when he had been a tender eighteen, he knew that he had to be cruel to be kind.

"He made himself look like a good guy. You bought it. It happens to the best of us. Welcome to the club" he said evenly.

"Humph!" said Hermione "Like you've ever had your heart broken!" she sniffed at him, anger starting to come through.

"You'd be surprised" he grinned at her.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**7) "Next time, show a little leg."**

**Quote 7 – Caught!**

"Well, Mr Weasley and Weasley junior, what a surprise!" Professor Snape revelled in the fear he caused in the fifth and sixth year before him.

"Shit!" muttered Charlie, too slow to vanish the cigarette in his hand as Bill had done.

"Profanity as well Weasley!" Snape drawled "Fifty points from Gryffindor each for the smoking and a further ten for the swearing"

They watched as Snape swished back along the corridor, Bill gave Charlie a look that spoke volumes.

"Old bender!" Bill snapped under his breath "Next time show a little leg" he snarled at Charlie.

Charlie opened his mouth, his freckles almost disappearing under the blush that was creeping up his face.

"He's camper than a row of pink tents!" Bill spat "And he likes 'em young" he grinned evilly at his brother, seeing the look of horror on his face spread.

Charlie had been unable to look at Snape in the face ever again after Bill's joke.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**8) Character one- "I hate not having a plan. We're looking for a needle in a haystack." Character Two- "Actually, it's more like we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles." Character one- "What?" Character Two- "A needle would stand out in a haystack."**

**Quote 8 – Embarrassed**

"Well, you two, I suggest you start looking because that broom cost a fortune and I cannot afford to replace it!" Molly Weasley screeched at her sons, Charlie and Percy, via the medium of howler.

Percy glared at Charlie as the girls next to them giggled. Just great, thought Charlie, he had 'borrowed' Bill's more powerful broom to show off, and while he had been oh so casually leaning against the wall chatting up the pretty one of the group watching him, Percy had managed to leave the broom unattended and now it was missing. The howler had arrived at Hogwarts at breakfast courteousy of Errol, an embarrassment in himself. And that was after Bill had laid into Charlie with his fists for losing his precious broom. Charlie had passed on Bill's thoughts to Percy, blow for blow.

"The broom store might be a good place to start" Percy suggested as they left breakfast, it was Saturday and while all the others got to go to Hogsmead, Charlie was seething that he had to spend the day looking for a broom that his idiot brother had lost.

Charlie and Percy looked in despair at the hundreds of assorted brooms before them.

"I hate not having a plan. We're looking for a needle in a haystack" Charlie whined.

"Actually it's more like we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles" Percy intoned.

"What?" Charlie glared at his brother.

"A needle would stand out in a haystack" Percy said matter of factly, missing Charlie's look of pure disgust.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**9) "That's why you can't get a date." **

**Quote 9 - Respect**

Charlie hugged his arms about him; he looked around in the gloom. Lupin was injured and while he was recovering and seeing as Charlie was already in England giving a report to the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore had asked him to take Lupin's watch for tonight outside Grimmauld Place. He didn't mind so much really, the only other free person had been his mother and he didn't want to lie in bed warm and comfortable thinking of his mum in danger. The only fly in the ointment was that his watch partner was Mundungus, and he could smell him from here.

"You got a bird then Charlie; you know a pretty young thing hidden away in Romania?" Dung asked.

"No" Charlie said shortly "I like to keep things uncomplicated, a war is hardly the time to get romantic with someone"

"Really!" Dung chortled, Charlie winced as a plume of acrid breath sailed towards him "A bloke then?"

"I'm not gay" he said, being a confirmed bachelor in his thirties, Charlie was used to this question.

"I like to love 'em and leave 'em, all women like a bit of rough you know lad" Dung winked at Charlie.

"Well, I treat women with respect" Charlie said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"That's why you can't get a date" chortled Dung before sipping at his flask, ignoring the look on Charlie's face, had he seen it he would have realised that at that moment Charlie was resisting the urge to knock the flask down his throat.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**10) "You kick like a nine year old girl"**

**Quote 10 – Pain.**

**Enter an OFC for this purpose.**

Rosie Taylor squealed and suppressed a giggle as Charlie tickled her. They were both Dragon Handlers in Romania and on 'Down Time', an enforced week of rest that all handlers got every eight weeks. Due to his increasing infatuation with the woman he was tickling, Charlie had elected to stay in Romania this time to try and gain her attention.

"Gerroff!" she said, trying to be annoyed at him, she was actually flattered by the attention given to her by the hottest wizard this side of the equator.

"Nope!" he laughed, dodging a feeble kick from her "You kick like a nine year old girl" he laughed, pulling her warm and curvy body against him and looking down into her eyes, sobering a moment as he considered this just might be the right time to kiss her, pushing his luck he slid his hand to her buttock, squeezing.

The next thing he knew he was on his knees, clutching at his groin, and this time, Rosie laughed at him.

"Yes, but I knee like a woman" she quipped, that should cool his ardour she thought with triumph.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**There we are part 2! Hope you liked it, please leave a review, thanks! XX**


	3. Quotes 11 to 15

Charlie's World

_Wow, this challenge is like caffeine – must have more – must have more! I'm going to stick with Rosie as the 'love interest!' Hope that's ok._

**11) "Look, I don't speak smart-ass. So, you got something to say to me?"**

**Quote 11 – Growing up.**

"And if you think that you are going out in _that_ young lady, then you are sorely mistaken!" Charlie spoke without even looking up from his book as his daughter and her friend tried to sneak past him "And as I told you, I'm taking you to this party and I'm picking you up, those are my conditions"

"But Dad!" his seventeen year old daughter pouted for all she was worth "That's so pants"

"Which is roughly what you appear to be wearing, get changed and do we have a deal?" he raised his eyebrows at her "No dad, no party"

"Honestly dad, you're so going to get me so banged out tonight, people will think that I'm a cribber and that's so down" she wailed.

"Look, I don't speak smart ass. So, you got something to say to me?" Charlie asked.

"Ok!" she yelled "You win, but you apparate us _outside_ and when you collect us you wait around the corner" stomping off upstairs to get changed.

"You are going to have to let go one day" his wife smiled at him "I bet you got up to worse at seventeen"

"That's what worries me" he said sheepishly "I know what seventeen year old boys want, because I was one, and I only wanted one thing"

"Haven't changed much have you?" she laughed.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**12) "Let me know when you're going to do that so I can, uh, run."**

**Quote 12 – Yak!**

Charlie stood behind the gaggle of young girls going redder and redder, he dug Bill in the ribs as his brother laughed silently, dramatically clutching at his sides and wiping his eyes.

"Oh, I know" a girl gushed "And he's just soooo fit, how does he stay single?"

The tallest girl, in a high pitched whimper joined in "I don't know, hasn't met the right girl!"

"I can be that girl" said a third girl.

"Ask him out!" the first girl challenged "Today after Quiddich!"

"I will, and I'm going to kiss him too!" she said loudly and confidently.

Charlie winced as Bill slapped a heavy hand on the girls shoulder, making her spin, all three girls going bright red as they spotted Charlie and Bill.

"Let me know when you're going to do that" Bill said "So I can, uh, run" Bill cracked up laughing again as the girls and Charlie mouthed at him in horror.

Charlie mumbled something about being late and fled after his brother, both of them collapsing with laughter against a wall.

"Told you you are popular" Bill howled.

"With first years?!" Charlie said incredulously.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**13) "That's what you said at Christmas." **A bit of loving for Jonibaby!

**Quote 13 – Mother's intuition.**

Christmas day

"_Sorry" mouthed Charlie as his wife of almost a year gave him the look. His mother carried on regardless of the astonished faces around her._

"_Finally!" she crowed "My Charlie's going to be dad!" Charlie pulled a face as she pinched his cheek "And about time too, oh your children will be wonderful!"_

*****

It was now six months since Charlie and his wife had announced that they were to have a baby, and visiting the Burrow, it seemed that Molly hadn't calmed down in the slightest. He wrapped his arms around his wife as he stood behind her, rubbing her swollen stomach tenderly.

"And I have knitted them all in white!" Molly brandished an assortment of baby clothes "And I got these booties, aren't they cute? Oh and ARTHUR!" Molly summoned her husband "Where are those toys we bought?" she bustled out of the kitchen in the direction of the stairs.

"Merlin, this baby has got more stuff than me and she's not even here yet!" Rosie laughed.

"She?" Charlie teased "I think you will find he's a he"

"Still" Rosie chuckled.

"She's excited" Charlie murmured "She'll calm down"

"That's what you said at Christmas" Rosie replied.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**14) Character one- "You're a genius," Character Two- "You're just saying that because it's true,"**

**Quote 14 – Quiddich **

Charlie Weasley chased the snitch as if his life depended on it. He _would _catch it! The cup was up for grabs and he knew that if he caught the golden fluttering ball before him, he would be a hero. To not catch it would be…unthinkable. Charlie twisted and urged his broom faster, reaching a hand out for the elusive snitch. His fingers closed on thin air, once, twice and the third time…

"Ye – hes!" Charlie had the snitch! He twirled on his broom as the stands erupted, Gryffindors were punching the air and hugging each other, Slytherins were punching each other. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were cheering, well between Slytherin and Gryffindor winning, who wanted Slytherin to win?

Charlie flew past his team mates, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Cries of "Nice one Weasley!" and "Charlie for Minister!" greeted him as he flew to the end of the field, sharing a high five with Oliver Wood, the young but excellent keeper.

"You're a genius" Oliver shouted.

"You're just saying that because it's true!" Charlie replied before they landed side by side, Charlie mobbed by excited Gryffindor fans.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**15) "What's vacation time?"**

**Quote 15 – Tired**

Charlie stood and surveyed his brother's shop; they'd done a good job on the place he thought, taking in the brightly coloured displays and the rows of items all glittering in the sun.

"Charlie!" said George "We didn't know you were home!"

"Last minute thing" said Charlie "The Order has new instructions for me, how's business?"

"Not so good during a war" Fred admitted "But we are trying our hardest to keep up the chins of the wizarding world!"

Charlie stifled a yawn, he was dead tired "Sorry" he blinked at his brothers "Don't get much time off between work and the order"

"You can always get a few hours kip upstairs" Fred offered, they were all stretched to the hilt at the moment.

"Thanks, I think I will" Charlie responded, following the statement with a huge yawn.

"You look like you need a holiday big bro" George said "We can always give you some skiving snack boxes for when things get too rough"

"No, er thanks" said Charlie quickly, he'd heard about that line in their merchandise "Think I'll just have a few hours shut eye.

"Take the holiday" Fred advised "Or a vacation as you call it, you must be owed some time?"

"What's vacation time?" said Charlie blandly as he made his way up the stairs to the flat the twins lived in above the shop.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	4. Quotes 16 to 20

Charlie's World

_More loving for our Charlie boy!_

**16) "I think this is exactly what got you on the list."**

**Quote 16 – Christmas Wish**

Rosie sat rather uncomfortably on the bench, nightshift watch at the dragon reserve was bad enough, but Christmas Eve really sucked. The only consolation was that Charlie Weasley was also on night watches over Christmas, at least there was some eye candy about. She sighed and continued her letter home, trying to make it sound like she didn't mind working over the holidays, that it was all part of the job.

"That your Christmas list?" Rosie jumped as Charlie plonked himself down next to her.

"What if it is?" she said slyly, covering the letter with her arm, much like you would do to stop someone copying your work at school.

"Give us a look" he said, trying to wrestle the parchment away from her with a grin.

"No!" she laughed, fighting with him, they moved closer and before she knew what was happening, he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, they stopped fighting, looking at each other. Charlie looked upward and Rosie followed his gaze, trying to suppress a shout of laughter as she saw a sprig of mistletoe apparently hanging in mid air above them.

"_That's _not on the list" she said, and gasped as Charlie kissed her gently.

"I think this is exactly what you got on the list" he said softly, kissing her again.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**17) "If I had your looks, do you know how much easier my life would be?"**

**Quote 17 - Friendship**

"Go on Charlie! Just ask her!" Oliver Wood shouted from the next shower cubical.

"Nah mate" Charlie replied rinsing his hair, Wood might be a year younger than him, but he was so much more confident with the ladies, and probably had more experience too "No point"

"Why?" Oliver turned the shower off and his voice muffled as he buried his head in a towel "I bet you a new broom she'll go to the ball with you"

"As much as I want a new broom" Charlie laughed "It would not make up for being knocked back by the hottest girl in school"

"What's your problem Charlie?" Both young men had now stepped out of the shower cubicles and were facing each other "Loads of girls would give their wand arm to go to the ball with the Quiddich Captain"

"That's just it" Charlie sighed "The Quiddich Captain, not me, not Charlie Weasley, if it weren't for being the captain I don't think a girl would even look at me, even Percy gets more offers than me!"

"That's because you are the strong silent type" Wood said appraising Charlie in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable "I am secure in my sexuality" Oliver laughed, catching the look in Charlie's face "But Charlie, even I have to admit you have a certain rugged charm"

Charlie snorted with laughter, taking in Wood's classic good looks, dark hair that did as it was told, no freckles and a tan, rather then the sunburn Charlie sported after a sun bathed practise.

"If I had your looks, do you know how much easier my life would be?"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**18) "You're the first man I ever met who didn't let me down."**

**Quote 18 – Hurt**

Charlie landed his broom awkwardly and jumped off it, running to where Rosie lay, not moving. The huge tail of the Chinese Fireball had whipped her off her broom as they tried to restrain it after it had escaped from its pen.

"Rosie!" he gasped as he noted the awkward way she lay, no one had been able to cast a cushioning spell quick enough to break her fall, Rosie had fallen nearly twenty feet without any protection. Not to mention the damage that a swipe from a dragons tail could cause.

"Get the Mediwitch!" he yelled as he reached her, kneeling down next to her and touching her arm, there was a lot of blood on the side of her face "Rosie? Speak to me, are you ok?"

Rosie moaned and sat up awkwardly, looking at him with slightly crossed eyes "Ouch" she mumbled.

"Rosie? Oh God" he said desperately as he looked around for the Mediwitch "Are you hurt?"

"I am" she said "I've broken my arm I think and the spike got me in the shoulder" she showed him the gash in her robes and the laceration underneath " And I think I've got a few broken ribs too ,sorry I got in the way" she said.

"It's ok" he said "I'm just glad you're alright, I'd never have forgiven myself if you'd been really hurt or worse, letting you fall like that, I should have been quicker"

"You're the first man I ever met who didn't let me down" she smiled at him "Even if you let me fall"

He laughed "That makes me feel so much better" he said with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic tone.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**19) Character one- ­"­I said; are you all right?" Character Two- "I'm fine. Thanks for broadcasting it."**

**Quote 19 – Ssssh!**

Charlie worried all the time, mainly about his family. Being so far away he was always the last to know about anything, and he'd been the last to know that Ron and Hermione had argued and split up - again. Charlie now worried about Ron as he sat playing with his food at the Weasley kitchen table. That was never a good sign in a Weasley, loss of appetite.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Hermione, Ron" Charlie said quietly close to Ron's ear "Tough break, are you alright?"

Charlie frowned as Ron picked at a forkful of mashed potato, his face a mask of anger and humiliation.

"I said; are you all right?" Charlie tried again.

"I'm fine" Ron snapped "Thanks for broadcasting it"

Charlie looked up and felt a flash of guilt as the whole table stared back at Ron and himself, he wasn't to know the black eye that George sported was the result of the last time the subject of Hermione had been brought up.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**20) "When a woman tells a man about her feelings, she doesn't want him to fix her, she wants him to shut up and listen."**

**Quote 20 - Women!**

"I love him so much!" Ginny wailed "And he's just so wrapped up in being an auror, he'll forget about me!" Ginny shouted at Charlie.

"No he won't" Charlie promised his little sister "Who could forget you?"

"I'm just a school kid!" Ginny yelled, her face reddening "He's this big shot guy and he's got loads of women chasing him now, and that Gabrielle Delacour too, like I stand a chance against her!"

"You are a beautiful woman Ginny" Charlie tried reassurance again "And you said that Harry told you he would wait for you to finish school, he's a man of his word"

"But that's just it, he's a MAN! Who knows what he's doing, and that Cho Chang has been hanging around again as well"

"You want me to give him a reminder?" Charlie was at a loss of what else he could do, all attempts at soothing her seemed to make her angrier.

"Beat him up you mean?" Ginny snorted with disgust "You are such a Neanderthal, I expect that from Ron, but not you Charlie"

"Well, tell me what to do then Ginny, 'cos I'm stuck" Charlie pleaded.

"You are still single and I think I know why" Ginny gave him a measured look "I'm going to give you a piece of advice someone should have given you long ago"

"Uh huh" Charlie was half amused that his baby sister was offering him advice on his love life.

"When a woman tells a man about her feelings, she doesn't want him to fix her, she wants him to shut up and listen."

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXXX


	5. Quotes 21 to 25

Charlie's World

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**21) "Don't make me smack you in front of all these people."**

**Quote 21 – Behave!**

"I am NOT having my hair cut!" Charlie's ten year old face glared at his mother from under a long and thick fringe "Bill doesn't have to have his hair cut so why do I?"

"Because I say so" Molly said out of the side of her mouth, trying to keep control of a toddling Ron and the twins running wild, while berating her second eldest child "Bill IS having his hair cut, and so are you"

"I'm not" Bill said quietly, slipping into the shop next to them.

"See!" Charlie shouted at his mother, eliciting dour looks from those who passed where they stood, outside the barber's shop on Diagon Alley "Bill said he's not, and I'm not! I like my hair long and it's staying long"

"Really?" Molly said, harassed and tired she'd had enough "Ok, I won't take you in there, I'll do it myself at home!" Molly grabbed Charlie by the arm and started to pull him along with the other children "Bill!" she bellowed into the shop doorway where he had disappeared "We're going home! Move!" As Charlie broke away and sulked behind.

Bill slunk out of the shop, grabbing Charlie by the collar of his robes and stopping him for a second, speaking quietly so Molly would not hear him.

"Get in that shop and get your hair cut" Bill hissed "Because if she does yours at home then she'll do mine, and I'm not having that"

"But that's not fair!" Charlie hissed back "Anyway, she'll make sure you get yours done too if I go in there"

"Not if she can't find me" Bill said with an evil grin "Go on!" he pushed Charlie towards the barbers shop doorway and shouted after his mum "Mum, Charlie's going in the shop!"

"At last!" said Molly turning the Weasley troop around.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Charlie snarled at Bill "I'm not going in!"

Bill turned his back on his mother and balled his fists, getting in Charlie's face "Don't make me smack you in front of all these people" He warned quietly.

"I'm gonna kick your backside when we get home!" Charlie promised as Molly shoved him into the shop and Bill gave a little wave and disappeared into crowd.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**22) Character one- "Don't make me spank you." Character Two- "Don't listen to him, he's all talk." [Character One hits Character Two's head] Character Two- "Ow! –Character Three-, he just hit me!" Character Three: "Boys, behave or I will ground you both."**

**Quote 22 – Fire whiskey.**

Bill and Charlie fairly fell through the door of Shell cottage, Bill held himself up using the wall as he tried to fathom out how to remove his shoes without falling over. Charlie wasn't so lucky; he collapsed in a heap trying to unlace his boots. Both men looked up as the lounge door flew open and Fleur appeared, looking tired and more than a little annoyed.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" she snapped "The children!"

"Sorry" Charlie murmured as he finally won the battle with his laces.

"We promise to be quiet!" Bill stage whispered.

"You could not be quiet if your life depended on it!" Charlie slurred at him.

"Don't make me spank you" Bill warned his brother unsteadily.

"Don't listen to him, he's all talk" Charlie winked at Fleur cheekily, ducking as Bill lunged towards him, hitting him around the back of the head.

"Ow! Fleur, he just hit me" Charlie glared in the general direction of Bill as they both swayed in the hall way.

"Boys, behave or I will ground you both" Fleur replied flouncing back into the lounge.

"Hard woman your wife" Charlie observed.

"Tell me about it" Bill said glumly, following her through the door.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**23) Character one- "You are the best ever." Character two- "Aw and you're the most perceptive!"**

_Have put Tonks in the same year at school with Charlie here ;-)_

**Quote 23 - Friendship**

Charlie almost ripped his hair out by the roots as he clutched great handfuls of it in desperation, he stared at the parchment in front of him and the words that he had written seemed to make less sense than five minutes ago.

"'Sup?" Charlie looked over his shoulder to see Tonks behind him in the library; she carried an arm full of books and was currently sporting canary yellow hair.

"That essay for Snape" Charlie sighed, he and Tonks took potions together, so she knew what essay he was referring to.

"Oh dear" said Tonks, Snape was constantly on Charlie's back, apparently he had taken a dislike to all Weasley children because despite being first years, the twins spent more time in detention than class and even Percy found potions hard going "You need some help?" she asked.

"I need a miracle; it might help if I knew what in Merlin's name I was writing about"

"Here" Tonks surreptitiously shoved a rolled up piece of parchment into his hands "Just get it back to me before tomorrow lunch and don't copy it word for word"

Charlie smiled his appreciation at her "You are the best ever"

"Aw, and you are the most perceptive!" she laughed ruffling his hair fondly as she made her way out of the library.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**24) Character one- "Sorry I'm late." Character Two- "I hope she was worth it." Character Three- "I hope it was a she,"**

**Quote 24 – Dinner**

Charlie entered the warm kitchen of the Burrow feeling slightly guilty, he didn't see that much of his family as it was and he was now late for dinner, a family dinner in his honour. He removed his coat and shook the snow from his hair, taking the vacant seat between Ron and Harry.

"Sorry I'm late" he said to his mother as his dinner glided towards him and landed with a thump in front of him, ok, so she's annoyed he thought.

"I hope she was worth it" murmured Harry from next to him, Charlie grinned, indicating that she definitely was.

"I hope it was a she" said Ron from the other side, causing Fred to spit his mouthful of pumpkin juice all over the table and earning himself a glare from Molly that could have felled a tree.

"Enough!" said Molly as Charlie opened his mouth to retaliate.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**25) "My life matters to me, and I have and always will entrust you with it. Would you do the same for me?"**

**Quote 25 – Grief**

(Set just after Fred's death)

"I should have done something" George said, staring into space in a monotone "We always look out for each other"

"There was nothing anyone could do George" Charlie sat with his hands clasped between his legs, head down. The brothers sat outside the Burrow, looking similar in both stance and stature "I was his big brother, and yours, not to mention Ron and Ginny. I should have been here sooner, done more, we all feel guilty George, it's natural"

"Doesn't help us though does it?" Even through his grief, George was such a person that he could recognise Charlie's pain "Knowing that, or knowing Fred wouldn't want us to feel that way, I just feel so _empty_"

"Half of you is missing" Charlie said simply.

"I should have saved him, we trusted each other like that, to watch each others back, he watched my back and I failed him" George's voice was rough with emotion.

"You didn't fail him, you tried your best and we all know that, but you could do no more, I would want you behind me in battle George" Charlie replied.

"You wouldn't" George was devoid of all emotion, rather like Charlie felt himself.

"My life matters to me, and I have and always will entrust you with it. Would you do the same for me?" Charlie asked they were both in need of someone to lean on.

George thought for a few moments, he knew that to try and get through this he would need support, and that Charlie had always been the 'fixer'. He was the brother that got the others out of trouble with a smile and a few well chosen words of advice, but Charlie needed someone too, he had always been like George was after losing Fred, a loner.

"Yes" George said, lifting his head and looking into his brothers eyes that were similar, but not identical, to his.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXXX


	6. Quotes 26 to 30

**Charlie's World.**

_I realise that the 'love interest' is not canon but I like to expand shall we say, I hope you enjoy. Lovey bits for Jonibaby. XX_

**26) "You're my God-given solace."**

**Quote 26 – **

"Oh, ouch" Charlie groaned as he moved in the bed, a bed that definitely wasn't his because it wasn't wide or soft enough.

"Hello sleepy head" said a voice to his right, it was his boss, Wilson, manager of the Romanian dragon sanctuary. Charlie slowly turned his head towards Wilson and opened his eyes carefully.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, confused.

"The bull ridgeback, it bit you, almost in half" Wilson said conversationally "Though why you were showing off in there with that dragon I have no idea"

"I wasn't showing off, he needed a dragon flu booster, we couldn't get near him any other way" Charlie defended, making Wilson think he could remember more than he was letting on.

"Oh, and Rosie just _happened_ to be there did she?" Wilson asked a sceptical look on his haggard face.

"Well, seeing as she's my partner, _work partner_ before you start, she would have been, wouldn't she?" Charlie replied, feeling the heavy bandages around his middle, relieved to find he was still in one piece, even if it was joined by bandages at the moment.

"You fancy her" Wilson replied.

"Maybe" Charlie shrugged, regretting it as his torso throbbed from the movement.

"Maybe my arse" snorted Wilson "For the record I think she likes you too, she was really worried about you. Just keep your shagging on your own time and we'll all get along fine. Now get yourself better and back to work and hurry up about it and don't go doing anything stupid like that again, or I'll kill you myself"

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to me while I'm in here?" Charlie asked.

"Why? It's your fault that you thought with your pants today and not your brain" Wilson stood to leave.

"You are my God given solace" Charlie rolled his eyes at his boss and friend.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**27) "He's so lifelike…" **

**Quote 27 - The miracle of birth **

Charlie and Rosie stood side by side, looking into the cot at the tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby started to whimper and gradually developed into a full force cry.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Rosie cooed at her new son, lifting him gently out of the cot and sitting on the bed. She unfolded the blankets, revealing the baby's screwed up face and balled fists. There was already a smattering of auburn hair covering his head.

Charlie stroked the baby's fingers as he started to feed, the cry stopping instantly as if someone had flicked a switch. Charlie grinned as a tiny finger wrapped around his own, gripping with surprising force.

"He's so lifelike…" he whispered.

"What did you expect?" Rosie whispered back, smiling "An egg?"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**28) "Why mess with perfection?"**

**Quote 28 – Vanity**

"For Merlin's sake Charlie!" Gavin, Charlie's room mate yelled through the bathroom door "Hurry up!"

"I'll be out in a minute, Gav!" Charlie replied "Have you forgotten that I have date tonight?"

"How could I?" Gavin rolled his eyes at the closed door "It's all you have gone on about all day"

"You are just jealous!" Charlie laughed as he opened the bathroom door and Gav was almost knocked sideways by a waft of aftershave.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to date you" he said, each word loaded with sarcasm "I can't believe that any woman agreed to go out with you with hair like that"

"What's wrong with it?" Charlie frowned, making as if to go back into the bathroom, Gavin was too quick for him, blocking the doorway.

"It looks like it hasn't seen a brush for a month!" Gav teased him, as Charlie pushed his way back in and stood in front of the mirror.

"It's supposed to!" Charlie argued as he dragged his fingers through his hair and grinned "Why mess with perfection?"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**29) Character one- "Why haven't you married?" Character Two- "That involves this…how?" Character one- "It doesn't. I'm just flirting,"**

**Quote 29 – Confused.**

The new order recruit walked beside Charlie as they approached Order Headquarters, she was only a tiny thing he thought, but had been so insistent that he had signed her up anyway. Dumbledore had requested Charlie give him a report on the death eater activities in Europe and Charlie had brought Lela with him as she had dogged his every step since she had signed on to work for the order.

They entered the dank hallway and were greeted by Mrs Black's screeches as Sirius hurried to close the curtains over his mothers' portrait. Lela looked at Sirius with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Sirius Black" Charlie introduced "This is Lela Moranov; she has joined the order and been most active, and wanted to see HQ for herself"

"Enchanted, thought she might be your bird" Sirius muttered as he winked at Charlie "Your mother's getting impatient to get you married off you know"

Charlie and Lela followed Sirius towards the kitchen, Charlie explaining the happenings that would take place at the meeting, pausing as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Why haven't you married?" she met his question with one of her own.

"That involves this…how?" he frowned.

"It doesn't. I'm just flirting" Lela shrugged, following Sirius into the kitchen as Charlie continued to frown at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**30) Character one- "I love you, ___" Character Two- "Get in line."**

**Quote 30 – Nasty Mary Sue!**

The woman was amazing, Charlie thought as he stared at her. He didn't care that she was the love child of evil Bellatrix Lestrange and he who must not be named (Charlie is still scared of the name, even though he's dead) He had fallen in love at the first sight of her waist length rippling raven coloured hair with red highlights that looked like fire in some lights, mainly the light that followed her around. Her eyes were currently stormy grey with flecks of bright iridescent green and he knew that when she became angry, they turned red like her fathers. She was quite tall but had at least a 38 DD chest, he realised he was staring at it. Her legs were long and willowy and looked perfect encased in flying boots with a mini skirt, hardly practical for flying a broom in a Quiddich match but sexy and attention attracting. She was the most powerful witch of the time, she even far outclassed Harry, who despite his seven years of fame, paled into insignificance next to this work of perfection. No one cared about Harry Potter anymore. In fact, Harry was just one of the men who were madly in love with her, much to the disgust of Hermione and Ginny, who spent all their time now planning to kill the wonderful woman. She landed after catching the snitch without so much as a hair out of place, she had no need of make up, and her skin was the flawless porcelain type that never got a spot or blemish, or shone with exertion.

He marvelled that someone with such a tragic past should be so centred and un evil, having been born after the last rise of Voldemort (shudder) was brought to an end by that kid who's now got a scar (Harry something?) Her mother had entrusted the Dark Lords only heir to the Malfoy's and they had kept her locked in a dungeon until she had discovered her magic and escaped, and no one had come after her. Finding out who her parents were had not fazed her; she had simply won over the magical community with her shining personality and natural wit and charm.

Charlie elbowed his way through the crowd, past Harry and his brothers and father, all panting and grappling to touch the Goddess before them. He shoved Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum out of the way, kicking the Minister for Magic as he knelt kissing the witch's feet with glee.

Charlie grabbed her arm; the fire that was generated at touching her skin was delightfully unbearable to Charlie.

"I love you, Mary-Susan-Unicorn-Dolphina-Elussiva-Gorgeousetta-Bellatrix-Thomasina-Phoenix-Pussycat-Riddle-Lestrange-Malfoy" He panted, hoping that memorising her full name would give him the edge.

"Get in line" she smiled a smile (with perfect white teeth and lips like cherry blossom) that would melt the polar ice caps (and often did until her wonder powers re froze them and saved the earth) and Charlie's heart soared, he was in line!

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

_In no way am I Mary Sue bashing! I like to read Mary Sue stories and am guilty of inventing a few myself, the above is just a little fun which I hope will be read and taken in the spirit which it is written – purely for entertainment._


	7. Quotes 31 to 35

**Charlie's World**

_Hello and thanks to my two faithful reviewers! I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as me! A little loving for Jonibaby and another post Fred one for Anondynic Love. XX_

**31) Character one- "I wouldn't follow a stranger into an alley no matter how wasted I was." Character two- "Yeah, but you're not a man. Testosterone will follow a woman to Thailand; bare-foot."**

**Quote 31 – Stupidity**

"I cannot believe he was so stupid" Tonks shook her head in disbelief, the members of the order were polishing off Molly's wonderful buffet and discussing the demise of one of their own, a young man called Horatio Hardwater, who had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange the previous night.

"What exactly happened?" growled Moody, his enchanted eye swivelling too and fro menacingly.

"He was at a Weird Sisters concert" said Arthur, his tone grave "And someone saw him leave with a woman fitting Lestrange's description"

"I found him next to the club, a witness said he was drunk" piped up Kingsley "He was in the alleyway, it wasn't pretty" he shuddered.

"I wouldn't follow a stranger into an alley, no matter how wasted I was" Tonks observed, knocking her plate flying as she reached over for another sandwich.

"Yeah, but you're not a man" Charlie said through a mouthful of pastry "Testosterone will follow a woman to Thailand; Barefoot"

The men of the table nodded sagely in agreement at Charlie's statement, while Molly looked annoyed.

"That's pathetic!" she said.

"But sadly true my dear" said Arthur.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**32) "How will I survive with a woman like you going so far away?"**

**Quote 32 – Distance**

Rosie looked at Charlie sadly; she had become really fond of him, well more than that really, not to mention the fact that she still fancied him rotten, even after dating for three months.

"I don't want to go" she said "But I have to"

"How long for?" Charlie asked, turning over onto his front and picking at the grass absentmindedly.

"A year maybe, I don't know really" she replied "At least it's England and not the back of beyond"

"I'll miss you" he said, sitting up and looking at her for the first time since she had told him that she had been posted away.

"I'll miss you too" she said quietly, standing up she held a hand out to him and he took it, but rather than standing with her he pulled her down onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head, looking off into the distance.

"How will I survive with a woman like you going so far away?" He said.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**33) Character one- "So how badly did I just screw up?" Character Two- "On a normal scale of one to ten; six. On ____'s scale; eleven."**

**Quote 33 – The wrong way.**

Charlie leapt backwards as the box in front of him exploded, his hand went to his brow, his eyebrows were slightly singed but still there at least.

"Cor Charlie!" said Fred with awe in his voice "That's brill!"

"Yeah" said George "Can you show us what you did?"

"I'm not sure what I did myself!" Charlie was now staring with fear at the singed curtains and wall behind where the box had exploded.

"Uh oh" said George, pointing to a rather large scorch mark on the carpet "Mum's gonna kill you!"

"Me?" Charlie snorted, taking full advantage of his four year age lead on the twins "It's your room"

"Like we're going to take the blame for this one!" Fred replied "This is all yours"

"You two are always blowing something up, who's she going to believe? You two renegades or me?" Charlie said with more than a touch of smugness.

"I think this time I'll be believing the twins Charles Weasley!" Molly said from the doorway. The twins whirled around, their faces delighted, while Charlie remained still, looking dangerously close to tears for a twelve year old boy "Get this mess cleared up and then I'll see you in the kitchen!" Molly slammed the door to show she meant business.

"So how badly did I just screw up?" Charlie said to no one in particular.

"On a normal scale of one to ten; six. On mum's scale; eleven" Fred replied, before he and George collapsed laughing on Fred's bed.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**34) Character one- "I abhor the whole 'chicks-dig-jerks' thing." Character Two- "Well fortunately ____, you are one of the exceptions." Character one- "Be still, my heart."**

**Quote 34 – Flirt**

"The guy is an idiot!" Charlie fumed as the new, young dragon tamer flew dangerously close to the angry Chinese Fireball "She'll get him in a minute, mark my words!"

"You sound about fifty" remarked Rosie, rolling her eyes "But yeah, he is a bit of a pratt, not that the fact seems to have dawned on his little fan club"

Charlie's eyes rested on the small group of women that had collected to watch the young 'star' take on the dragon with a reputation for eating flambéed dragon tamers as an appetiser. Charlie himself was still prohibited from flying after the dragon had given him a nasty burn on his hands and chest. He flexed his bandaged hands, wincing at the pain that still lingered despite the healers best efforts.

"Why do women always fall for a git?" Charlie asked Rosie with a raised eyebrow "I mean he's so false, why can't you women see through him?"

"I abhor the whole 'chicks-dig-jerks' thing" Rosie said with a curled lip, she dug Charlie, and he wasn't a showy jerk, well not all the time anyway. But so far he seemed not to notice. Oh there was flirting, quite a lot but nothing definite, she wondered if a neon sign on her head with 'I've got the hots for the boss' might get his attention.

"Well fortunately Rosie, you are one of the exceptions" Charlie winked at her before he walked back towards his office.

"Be still, my heart" she called after him, giving him a cheeky grin as he turned and grinned back. Maybe he had noticed then? She thought.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**35) Character one- "Those are really nice earrings." Character Two- "Thanks." Character one- "My grandmother wears a lot of fake jewellery also."**

**Quote 35 – Not today**

Charlie stood propping up the bar in the Hog's Head, it wasn't a place he frequented but he was just in one of those moods today. He signalled the barman for another shot of Fire whiskey, tasting the burning liquid briefly as it scorched his throat. Pulling a face he lowered the glass to the bar. He really should be at home he reflected, with his family, but well, Fred wasn't there anymore. George was barely there and everyone else was sombre and communicated in whispers and knowing looks, and his friend, Tonks, she was gone too, along with Lupin. Charlie was naturally a buoyant person and the atmosphere didn't sit well with him. Not that the deaths hadn't affected him as deeply as the others – of course they had, he just preferred to deal with it his own way – whiskey and women helped him forget.

"Don't see nice boys like you in here often" Charlie turned towards the voice, a middle aged witch had taken the vacant bar stool next to him, she was made up like a clown and on closer inspection Charlie noticed that she was probably younger than he had first thought.

"What makes you think I'm a nice boy?" he asked.

"You're clean" the witch said simply "Most drinkers in here need a good bath"

"True" he said, swallowing the rest of the whiskey "Are you trying to pick me up?"

"Do you want to be picked up?" she asked slyly. Charlie thought for a while, he didn't _need_ to sleep with this woman, he could have picked one of a hundred more desirable women down in the Three Broomsticks. He was hurting and he wanted comfort, of the sort a nice girl probably couldn't give him. He took in her appearance and decided that she was probably employed in the oldest trade in the world, and as much as he wanted to forget, he wouldn't go that low. That didn't stop him having some light relief though, his sense of humour surfacing briefly.

"Those are really nice earrings" he said.

"Thanks" she replied, a hand caressing one ear lobe laden with a golden hoop.

"My grandmother wears a lot of fake jewellery also" he responded, taking savage glee from the look of hurt on her face momentarily. Charlie stood up, placing assorted coins in front of the woman.

"Don't keep doing this to yourself" he advised softly as he turned to leave "Life's too short"

The woman watched him leave the pub before scooping up the coins and shrugging "Ah well" she said, she wouldn't have charged him, he'd seemed like he needed a break.

"Bad luck love" said the barman.

"Leaves me free now though doesn't it?" she said, leaning over the bar suggestively towards him.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	8. Quotes 36 to 40

**Charlie's World.**

**36) "Oh, this is really going to suck."**

**Quote 36 – Boys Vs Girls**

Charlie dug the earth with his Quiddich boot and raised his eyebrows at his keeper and friend, Oliver Wood. The tryouts for new Quiddich team members at the start of each year were always boring, but this year was ridiculous.

"If I see another girl that doesn't know one end of a broom from the other" muttered Oliver "I'll quit myself!"

"Those ones come to ogle at you" said Charlie with a grimace as the girl now flying with the team almost wiped Fred off his broom.

"Next!" shouted Oliver, oblivious to the girls tears as she landed.

"Katie Bell" Charlie noted the girls not so covert look at Oliver as she kicked off, another admirer he thought.

"Oh this is really going to suck" he sighed as Katie wobbled around a little getting her bearings.

Fifteen minutes later and Charlie had to eat his words, Katie Bell was fantastic.

"She can ogle as much as she wants" Oliver said, putting a big tick next to Katie's name "If she plays like that!"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**37) "Looks like I pulled the short straw,"**

**Quote 37 – Pairs**

_Nicked some names from Criminal Minds here – well, it is a criminal minds challenge tee hee!_

Charlie read the pairings from the sheet that his superior had prepared, he had paired one experienced handler with one novice, but this was not what Charlie had in mind. Shame he didn't have the time or the inclination to re do the list. Ah well, he thought, we all have our crosses to bear.

"Right! Listen up!" Charlie looked around the briefing room at the reserve, the morning shift gazed back at him with varying degrees of attention, or lack of. He was sure that by now word had got round that he had walked Rosie to her cabin last night after the team night out. He shook the thought and continued.

"JJ – you are with Lee, section three, mind that Horntail bull, the cow's coming in season, he'll be a bit fruity"

"Not the only one" muttered Garcia from near the back, her blonde head bobbing with laughter.

"Garcia!" he said with a little more force than necessary "You are with Sam, patrol I think" Garcia groaned, patrol was boring as hell, constantly walking the perimeter of the reserve and ensuring all the fences and charms were in working order. Charlie smiled slightly; being the team's leader had its advantages sometimes.

"Morgan with Tate on section two, and _please_ make sure that you don't let the baby out again, and Hotch you are on section one with Gideon, the cow is going to lay her eggs soon, I want them out before she has the chance to know what's hit her. Ried, the incubators need a full work up please, and that leaves me with Rosie on section three"

He watched as they filed out one by one, yawning and moaning. All except Rosie that is, who waited for him by the door, he saw Garcia dig her in the ribs as she left and saw Rosie smirk almost imperceptibly.

"Looks like I pulled the short straw" she said to her boots.

"What?" he asked, a veneer of professionalism masking his face.

"No fooling about, working with the boss" she winked at him as he walked past her and led the way towards section three of the reserve.

Charlie couldn't help but smile to himself slightly at her choice of words.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**38) Character one- "-Character two-, meet ____, God's gift to women," Character Two- "Wow, God sure has a sense of humour…"**

**Quote 38 - Embarrassed**

"Is this woman even real?" Charlie asked Bill out of the side of his mouth. He seriously had his doubts, Bill had found a new girl where he worked at Gringotts and asked her on a date apparently. She'd said she already had plans with a girl friend, and Bill had volunteered Charlie and invited them both on a double date. Charlie really regretted coming home sometimes.

"Yes she's real, and Charlie?" Bill looked pleadingly at his brother.

"Hmmm" Charlie replied.

"Please, make an effort, I really like Fleur and I don't want you scaring her off" Bill told him.

"Ok, ok!" Charlie held his hands up in an attempt at surrender "I'll be good, but I'm not promising anything, unlike you I don't need any help with my love life"

"Oh yeah?" laughed Bill "Queuing up are they?"

"For your information, I have a woman who is crazy about me back in Romania" Charlie said in a self satisfied voice.

"Just one?" Bill teased.

"Only one I'm interested in" Charlie confirmed "The others are just a hindrance now" Charlie joined Bill laughing as two women approached them.

"Fleur!" Bill leapt forward and kissed the tall blonde girl on the cheek, making both of them blush "And this must be Sarah?" he turned towards the brunette who accompanied Fleur.

"Bill!" said Fleur slightly breathlessly "This is Sarah Dalton, my colleague, and this must be your brother, Charlie?"

"Sarah, I'm Bill Weasley, how nice to meet you" Bill said shaking her hand "Sarah Fleur, meet Charlie, Gods gift to women"

"Wow, God sure has a sense of humour…" Sarah said, making herself, Bill and Fleur laugh. While Charlie felt more than a little embarrassed and wished that he was anywhere but there.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**39) "Is this the one that if you stare at it long enough, you see an image of a swan?"**

**Quote 39 – Breakfast**

Charlie tried to sound interested as Percy droned on and on, he really did. But the muggle pictures that Percy was trying to explain to him were bloody boring, and he was trying to eat cornflakes and do his potions homework at the same time. Still his mother had told him to be nice to Percy this year.

"And this one is a three d, you see Charlie? It's Merlin when you look hard enough" Percy said as Charlie stared blankly at the picture, he could only see a mass of wavy lines, no hint of Merlin at all.

"Mmmm" he said as the twins erupted into the great hall and threw themselves down next to their brothers, shovelling cereal into bowls and into their mouths as fast as they could.

"You two are disgusting!" laughed Charlie, laughing harder as Fred's mouth fell open at the comment from his older brother, milk dribbled down his chin onto his already stained jumper "Is that your intelligent look?" he asked.

"Shrup!" said Fred, closing his mouth.

George nudged Charlie in the ribs and nodded towards Percy, who was staring at Penelope Clearwater with a dazed expression on his face.

"Is this the one that if you stare at it long enough, you see an image of a swan?" Charlie teased Percy, unable to resist the opportunity.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**40) "Don't hold your breath, scumbag"**

**Quote 40 – To the death.**

Charlie raced along the corridor of Hogwarts; he just hoped he wasn't too late. Damn the Order for making him stay in Romania when he was needed here!

"You are too late! Potter is dead! We win!" the vaguely familiar voice of a Death Eater rang out as Charlie skidded to a halt in front of the great hall doors, swinging drunkenly from their hinges. Over the Death Eaters shoulder he saw a jet of red light erupt from his mother's wand and Bellatrix Lestrange fell with a look of surprise on her ravaged face. He also saw Harry appear from thin air and cast a protective charm at his mother.

"Don't hold your breath, scumbag" Charlie hissed as he raised his wand "Potter is alive, and he's about to kill your master for good, now move or be moved"

"Never!" the Death Eater raised his wand at Charlie, but Charlie was too quick for him.

"Stupefy!" he roared as he already dodged past the now unconscious Death Eater and on into the great hall.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

_Thanks, once again for the reviews – nearly finished now only 5 more to go!_


	9. Quotes 41 to 45

**Charlie's World.**

_So here we are! The last five! Many thanks to Anondynic Love for her excellent challenge and for the reviews, and to Jonibaby for her reviews, this one is written with you two in mind, post Fred, Oliver Wood friendship and Charlie loving all the way! And the last one is all for me!_

**41) "So _____...are you seeing anyone?"**

**Quote 41 – Cheesy chat up**

Charlie knew he was leering and he really didn't care at all, he wanted to take Rosie home tonight and he didn't care who knew it. He also knew he was drunk, not too drunk, but drunk _enough_. He watched her walk towards him and stretched out a lazy arm and snaked his hand around her wrist.

"Charlie?" she said, a little confused "You do know that's my wrist you are trying to break don't you?"

"Sorry" he grinned at her, releasing his grip slightly but not altogether.

"What?" she asked, looking pointedly at her wrist and back at him "Did you want something?"

"I want a lot of things" he drawled "Like you for a start"

Rosie laughed "That's got to be one of the worst chat up lines I ever heard!" she said.

Charlie ignored her comment "And rumour has it, that you have a bit of a crush on me too, and seeing as we're both single…"

"How do you know I'm still single?" a wicked smile played around her lips. She didn't deny the crush, no point really, seeing as she had kissed him a grand total of three times now.

Charlie sighed; he might have known that she wouldn't make it easy for him "So, Rosie…are you seeing anyone?"

"No" she replied, a little wrong footed by his direct question.

Charlie noticed and took advantage, leaning towards her he kissed her, gently at first and then harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you are now" he grinned down at her smugly.

"Am what?" Rosie said, somewhat dazed.

"Seeing someone, me" he replied.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**42) "If I figure it out, does it earn me a night of passionate love-making?"**

**Quote 42 – Perceptive**

Charlie winced as the front door slammed, Rosie stalked in to his cabin without knocking, not that he minded.

"Something wrong?" he asked, he was good at stating the obvious.

"Nothing" she spat at him, glaring at him, hands on hips. Charlie stood, feeling slightly less vulnerable than he had been prone on the sofa.

"Wow" he said "Nothing really pisses you off!"

"Oh shut UP!" she howled at him "Arsehole!"

"Ah" he said "Translation – nothing means _you_ Charlie"

"Well done!" she fumed.

"So, what have I done?" he asked calmly.

"Work it out, oh perceptive one!" she spat at him.

"If I figure it out, does it earn me a night of passionate love-making?" he asked with a grin.

"Not working it out may cost you a _lifetime_ of love-making" she looked pointedly at his groin "Passionate or otherwise"

"Then I'll try my hardest, in the meantime, I'm going home next down time, and by some co-incidence, you are off that week too, fancy coming home with me for the week?"

Rosie gave him a dirty look, he always knew exactly what to say and when, he would have known that she had seen his request and probably be mad that he hadn't told her that he was planning to go home. He also knew that she couldn't stay angry for long when he grinned at her like an idiot, like he was now.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**43) "Next time, just say yes,"**

**Quote 45 – Loyalties.**

Oliver Wood stood clutching his broom, his ears ringing from the assault of McGonagall's voice moments before, if he wasn't nervous about this being the cup clincher before, he was now. McGonagall had met the team outside the changing rooms; Charlie was white and drawn and had barely said two words in his team pep talk.

"Weasley, are we going to win this?" McGonagall had asked him with a smile on her face, for a second Oliver thought that Charlie would throw up again if he tried to answer her.

"We'll try!" Wood had piped up, flinching as his captain's and Professor's faces went a rather unnatural shade of red.

"Try, Mr Wood?" McGonagall had snapped, going off into a rant about House Loyalties and what a win would mean for Gryffindor, and that it could mean professional offers for both himself and Charlie to play for big league teams.

He stood beside Charlie as he watched her swish away, regretting opening his mouth at all.

"Next time, just say yes" Charlie uttered as he lead his team onto the pitch for the Quiddich House Cup Final.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**44) "I'd give anything to see his face right now."**

**Quote 44 – Support**

"It was awful Charlie" Percy stood with his head down, outside The Burrow, staring into the distance as he told his brother the story of how Fred had died "There was a huge explosion, and he didn't…he just didn't get up, and you want to know the worst thing?"

Charlie nodded "What?" he said quietly.

"Until George said Fred's name, I didn't even know which twin he was, I mean how awful is that?" Percy's voice was harsh, angry "I'd been away so long that I couldn't tell them apart"

"Neither could I Percy" Charlie said "I saw him there, on the floor and I didn't know either. It hurt the same but I didn't know which twin he was and I was too damned scared to ask" Charlie felt ashamed and relieved at the same time, the memory resurfaced; what had seemed to him like hours but in fact was only seconds, he didn't know whether it was George or Fred's lifeless body before him. It was only when George turned his head and he saw the hole where his ear should have been that he knew, and the blow seemed to hit him twice as hard.

"I don't know what to do for George" Percy said quietly.

"I don't think there's anything we can do" said Bill from behind them; he stood between them a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Yes there is" Ginny piped up, Charlie and Bill parted to let her through, and she stood in front of her brothers "We can be there for him"

All three men looked at her, the youngest yet the wisest.

"We will be" said Ron from the doorway of The Burrow, moving aside as George came through.

"I'd give anything to see his face right now" said George, his eyes swimming with tears as his siblings surrounded him.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**45) "You need lessons in faking it."**

**Quote 45 – Arachnophobia **

"Oh God, Oh no, S…Spider!" Yelled Ron as he leapt on the sofa.

"Honestly Ron!" Molly laughed "It's tiny! It's more scared of you than you are of it!"

"I wouldn't bet on it" Charlie chuckled, scooping the spider up and dropping it out of the window "You big wuss Ron! You've felled death eaters and you're terrified of a spider!"

Ron got down off the sofa slowly just as Hermione came in; Ron's face went even redder.

"What's up?" she asked Ron.

"Nothing!" he said a little too quickly, glaring at Charlie.

"Ickle Ronniekins was scared of the ickle spider" Charlie teased.

"I was not!" Ron contested hotly.

"You certainly sounded scared" Charlie laughed outright at him.

"I was faking it!" he almost shouted at Charlie, not daring to look at Hermione.

"You need lessons in faking it" Charlie tweaked his little brother's nose and grinned at Hermione as he headed towards the kitchen.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


End file.
